It is a well known statistic that crimes against persons have increased dramatically in recent years. There is a recognized need for means by which individuals can arm themselves against personal attack, using less than deadly repulsive force. In an endeavor to satisfy this need, tear gas products are offered commercially under the trade designation "MACE". Other similar products such as pepper gas are also available. These items are packaged in the form of bulky and unsightly aerosol cans which normally, if used, are carried in a purse or in the glove compartment of a car. While some peace of mind is usually gained by this, a very significant problem still exists. In an emergency situation there usually is not enough time to reach into a purse or glove compartment for a tear gas canister. Since most individuals, outside of law enforcement, are uncomfortable with the awkwardness of carrying a tear gas canister in their hand or on their belt, the chances of being able to defend themselves in an actual emergency situation are dramatically reduced.
There is a consuming need for a tear gas or pepper gas delivery device which can be carried on the person, in a place where it does not cause awkwardness or embarrassment but is still instantly accessible at all times.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a device and method for overcoming the above-mentioned problems associated with the use of non-lethal sprays for protection against personal attacks.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a specially designed device which can be worn comfortably and without embarrassment on the person, in a place where it is instantly accessible to deliver a highly effective spray pattern of non-lethal but debilitating gas, with a maximum range, volume and duration.
It is a still further object to provide a device which can not only produce an incapacitating spray of tear gas, pepper gas, or the like, but also sound an ear-piercing alarm to assist in warding off or discouraging attack by an intruder.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent as the specification proceeds.